Flores, limón y sal
by MsValensi
Summary: —¿Quién es él? —Oh, es sólo una consecuencia del tequila. BellaxEdward. TH. Primer puesto en el concurso aniversario de Twilight Fanfics. Oneshot.


**Título: **Flores, limón y sal.**  
Autor: **MrsValensi**  
Summary: **"¿Quién es él?". "Oh, es sólo una consecuencia del tequila". **  
Pareja: **EdwardxBella.**  
Rating: **M. **  
Número de palabras: **4452**  
Disclaimer: **Sólo me pertenecen la trama, las horas perdidas en escribir y los reprobados que sacaré por ello. Enjoy!

…

**Flores, limón y sal**

**by MrsValensi**

…

Resoplé por enésima vez en pocos minutos, ganándome una mirada de suspicacia del muchacho que se encontraba detrás de mí en la fila. Nunca había sido una gran fanática de los eventos y las fiestas, por lo que la Navidad no estaba entre mis días preferidos. Sin referirme necesariamente a la fecha en concreto, la compra de regalos y todo el ambiente festivo me ponían un poco enferma. ¡Como si una amiga adicta a las compras no fuese suficiente, tenía que soportar ser pisoteada por un grupo de locas compulsivas matándose por un bolso de oferta!

Después de dos largas y tortuosas horas en el Pacific Place de Seattle, huí hacia mi monovolumen, cerciorándome mentalmente de haber comprado un regalo para cada uno de mis familiares y amigos. No quería tener que volver allí en épocas festivas ni por equivocación. Hacía dos años había tenido que cambiar un regalo para Mike y había sido toda una locura…

Mike... Se me escapó una pequeña sonrisa, que se debatía entre la nostalgia y la burla.

Mike Newton y yo habíamos salido durante cuatro años… hasta que él me había dejado. No me había dado una buena explicación, pero sí cientos y cientos de vueltas evasivas para pedirme que diéramos por finalizada nuestra relación. Finalmente, el 23 de diciembre del año anterior habíamos terminado. Cualquier persona con amigas normales y una madre sensata hubiese tenido un tiempo de depresión, sentada en el sofá de su casa comiendo helado y viendo películas de época hasta fin de año. Sin embargo, mis dos amigas más cercanas estaban mal de la cabeza y mi madre tenía un serio complejo de Peter Pan, por lo que, entre las tres, simplemente creyeron que sería bueno organizar unas vacaciones para despejar mi cabeza, aprovechando el receso invernal en mi trabajo. ¿El plan? Un viaje a Florida sin escalas, sólo Rosalie, Alice y yo; mientras Renée aseguraba que cuidaría de la casa y que, en caso de volver a ver a Mike, le daría una buena patada en sus partes nobles.

¿Cómo resistirme ante semejante propuesta?

El tráfico también era un asco aquel día, todo producto del efecto dominó que tenía el consumismo masivo en la ciudad; por no decir que la tormenta que se había desencadenado esa misma tarde no mejoraba las cosas. Después de golpear mi cabeza repetidas veces contra el volante, deseosa por llegar a mi apartamento y quitarme aquellos endemoniados zapatos de una vez, finalmente conseguí avanzar y abrirme paso hasta la manzana de mi apartamento, corriendo para no mojarme... más. Cuando aparqué el monovolumen cerca de la entrada, una sensación de apremio recorrió mi cuerpo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no había deseado tanto llegar a casa.

Después de coger las numerosas bolsas, me dirigí a duras penas a la entrada y empujé la puerta. Me metí en el elevador, pensando si tenía algo para la cena. Desde los dieciocho años vivía en el mismo apartamento y, si bien ya tenía veintitrés y unos ingresos mucho mejores que en mis épocas de estudiante, estaba bien allí. Era pequeño, cómodo y tranquilo; ideal para mí. El edificio tenía sólo dos departamentos por piso y el que estaba junto al mío había estado en venta desde hacía meses, por lo que me sorprendió ver a un joven de pie entre ambas puertas. Sin embargo, la causa de mi atención pronto varió, ya que el motivo dejó de ser importante cuando hice un análisis en conjunto: él era alto, de buena complexión, vestía bien —incluso cuando su ropa estaba bastante mojada— y la fragancia que flotaba por el aire me indicó al instante que su aroma debía de ser tan agradable como su apariencia. Sus ojos, de un brillante color verde y enmarcados por unas claras ojeras, se encontraron con los míos cuando bajaba del ascensor y me dedicaba a analizarlo. Él se pasó una mano por el apelmazado cabello castaño y extendió la otra, revelando un gran ramo de rosas rojas. Mis ojos se quedaron fijos en las flores, viajando después a su rostro. Sobre la piel pálida, el joven, que no debía tener muchos más años que yo, vestía una retadora sonrisa torcida. Una de esas que me hubiesen quitado el aliento... de no haber estado tan impaciente y cabreada con el mundo.

—Feliz aniversario —soltó.

Parpadeé repetidas veces, analizando las simples y concisas palabras como si fueran un retorcido acertijo. Sin poder procesar la información, mis labios se movieron únicamente para pronunciar una célebre y elaborada pregunta:

—¿Eh?

Él se quedó observándome con cautela, poniendo inconscientemente las flores a un lado.

—Supuse que esto pasaría —murmuró, con una nota de humor en su voz.

Alcé una ceja, dejando las bolsas a mis pies y cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, intentando mostrar un poco más de seriedad. Mi humor ya se encontraba lo suficientemente turbado, incluso antes de encontrarme a un completo extraño en la puerta de mi apartamento, deseándome felicidades por una celebración que no me correspondía. Él único aniversario que quería celebrar era con mi sofá, siendo mi buen compañero de lectura nocturna y café por largos años.

—Primero… eres Isabella Swan, ¿cierto? —preguntó él—. Ese fue el nombre que me dieron.

Asentí, mi rostro aún lleno de desconfianza y carencia de entendimiento.

—¿Quién eres tú? —ladré.

—Edward Cullen.

Ambos compartimos un profundo silencio, estudiándonos mutuamente. Para ser alguien tan guapo y tener una sonrisa tan astuta, no parecía muy sagaz. ¿Acaso debía gritarle como una neurótica para que comenzara a explicarse?

—Este el momento en el que tú, de hecho, me dices quién demonios eres con una explicación detallada, porque tu nombre no me suena —apunté irónicamente, rompiendo el desesperante juego de miradas.

Su nerviosa risa me dejó pasmada, haciendo de su incomodidad la faceta más agradable que había demostrado. Aquel pequeño detalle me hacía notar que, por lo menos, iba enserio con su particular historia. Lo único que me faltaba para coronar el día como _patético _era tener a un bromista evitándome la entrada triunfal a mi propia casa. Sin embargo, mi rostro no se modificó en absoluto; seguir siendo suspicaz me permitiría sacarle datos más rápido.

—¿Entonces…? —presioné, desesperada ante su silencio—. ¿Quién eres?, ¿y a qué demonios te refieres con «feliz aniversario»? ¡Vamos!

Él volvió a pasarse una mano por el cabello, antes de utilizar nuevamente aquella sonrisita y responder:

—Con «aniversario» me refiero a nuestro primer año de casados —explicó él—, lo que me llevaría a responder la pregunta de «quién soy» como «tu esposo».

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente, mientras los pensamientos coherentes dentro de mi cabeza huían despavoridamente, siendo reemplazados por inconexas ideas sobre el matrimonio y todas las charlas de mi madre sobre «por qué un perro es mejor que un esposo». Debía tener la expresión de algún ente unineuronal, porque él simplemente soltó una suave risita entre dientes. Una mirada feroz de mi parte le dejó en claro que aquella no había sido una reacción acertada ante mi embotamiento mental.

—Supongo que esa no fue la mejor forma de decírtelo, ¿cierto? —apuntó el tal Edward, en un intento vano de mostrar algo de sutileza.

Negué con la cabeza, aún algo conmocionada para hablar. Mi mente se activó de un momento a otro, comenzando a atar cabos sueltos con los escasos datos que aquel extraño me había aportado. Pronto mi cabeza se transportó a Florida y los brumosos recuerdos se agolparon en mi cabeza. El 23 de diciembre del año anterior, como una película antigua, volvió a reproducirse entrecortadamente en mi memoria, haciendo que mi rostro se distorsionara poco a poco. Recordaba un bar, recordaba tequila; también una disco y…

—¡Oh, tú eras el que se creía vampiro! —chillé, presa del nerviosismo—. Querías... ¿morderme? Bastante patético.

—Discúlpame —interrumpió él, con esa sonrisa de lado—, pero, cuando te vi por primera vez, estabas haciéndole un baile sensual al tío de la seguridad para que te dejara pasar.

Me llevé una mano a la coronilla, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Es algo que pudo haber pasado esa noche, sí —murmuré—. Pero… no lo entiendo… ¡Ni siquiera viajamos a las Vegas, demonios!

—La gente también se casa en Florida, Isabella.

—No te hagas el listo conmigo —gruñí—. Y no me digas Isabella, la gente que no tiene deseos de morir en mis manos suele llamarme Bella.

Él nuevamente río de forma fresca, como si toda la situación fuese algo por completo anecdótico. Tenía una risa bonita, única razón que me refrenaba para borrársela de un golpe. ¿Dónde había quedado mi tranquila noche en mi apartamento?

—Ahora, tú dices que nos casamos —musité—. ¿Cómo…?

Él pareció comprender, porque sonrió con desaliento.

—Lo descubrí cuando fui a renovar mi pasaporte —explicó él—. Tuve que suspender mi viaje de fin de año cuando, mágicamente, me enteré que era un hombre felizmente casado.

—A mi no me hace mucha más gracia que a ti —murmuré—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunté en voz alta, aunque más bien era algo que estaba cuestionándome a mí misma.

—No lo sé —respondió él, con un suspiro. Hizo una pausa, dirigiendo fugazmente su mirada hacia mi apartamento—. ¿Podríamos discutir esto dentro?

Alcé una ceja, mis brazos aún fuertemente cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Y si eres un acosador y yo no lo sé? —pregunté, a la defensiva.

Él sonrió nuevamente, esa expresión de picardía y superioridad en su rostro.

—No haríamos nada que no hayamos hecho antes.

—¿Eh? —pregunté, parpadeando repetidas veces—. Tú y yo… ¿nos acostamos?

—Mira, te recuerdo en mi habitación, tratando de ponerte los zapatos al revés… y, sinceramente, no creo que nos hayamos pasado la noche jugando al parchís, ¿sabes?

¿Cómo demonios podía ser que no recordara nada? Las únicas memorias de la noche que podía hilvanar eran la propuesta de Edward de morder mi cuello, unos cuantos tequilas aquí y allá, Rosalie coqueteando con un chico enorme, Edward y yo bailando en el centro de la pista… ¡Y puff! Luego todo estaba negro. Lo último que podía recordar era despertar en un taxi camino al hotel, con Rosalie y Alice a mi lado y en un estado similar al mío. Era desesperante… y bastante vergonzoso.

—¡Eso es un crimen! —grité, presa de la impotencia—. ¡Puedo denunciarte!

—Oh, bueno, a mi no me molestaría hacer una reconstrucción de los hechos —confesó él, aun con las comisuras de sus labios levemente alzadas.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Mueve tu trasero y entra al apartamento —gruñí, abriendo la puerta torpemente y cogiendo mis bolsas—. Mañana vienen mi familia y amigos a pasar las fiestas conmigo y, honestamente, me gustaría estar en proceso de ser soltera nuevamente para ese entonces.

—_Mais oui, mademoiselle._

Otra mala mirada se me escapó, mientras él ingresaba en mi apartamento. No era momento de utilizar aquella voz sensual de encantador acento… ¡se suponía que yo estaba pidiéndole el divorcio!, ¡él no tenía que ser sexy conmigo!

Intenté adecentar discretamente mi apartamento, mientras Edward se acomodaba en el sofá de la sala. Encendí la cafetera y puse dentro de un cajón todos esos papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa. Luego, pretendiendo que nada había sucedido, me senté frente a mi inesperado visitante, aún sin quitar mi desconfiada mirada de él. No era sobre su historia o sus motivos, sino por el simple hecho de haber arribado a mi cuando mi humor era inmejorable.

—Oye, ¿tienes ordenador? —preguntó él, mientras le entregaba una taza de humeante café.

—Puede que tenga un humor un poco rústico, pero no soy una mujer de las cavernas, ¿sabes? —comenté ácidamente.

Su risa volvió a flotar en el aire, como un suave tintineo, mientras yo pegaba la vuelta para hallar mi portátil. Era periodista y mi herramienta de trabajo a veces se extraviaba bajo el mundo de papeles y libros que habitaban en mi apartamento. Alice siempre decía que algún día mis artículos acabarían por devorarme… y, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de basura que tenía por allí, comenzaba a considerarlo como algo posible.

—Por cierto, ¿para que quieres el ordenador? —pregunté, después de haberlo hallado bajo mi cama.

—Supongo que no debemos ser los primeros a los que les sucede esto, ¿no crees? —apuntó casualmente.

—Supongo —murmuré—, pero seguramente ellos recuerdan parte de su noche.

Él rió y mis instintos asesinos se renovaron en el preciso instante en el que el alegre sonido rozó mis oídos.

—¿Qué habías tomado para terminar así? —preguntó casualmente.

—Tequila —respondí, con simpleza—. Deben haberme puesto algo en la bebida.

—Si no tomas regularmente, el tequila puede dejarte fuera de combate.

Lo miré, sin poder hacer que mis cejas se encontraran al mismo nivel y dejaran de mostrar suspicacia. Toda la situación parecía estar divirtiéndole de lo lindo, mientras yo seguía intentando pensar cómo había terminado con un esposo —con el cual llevaba un año casada— y qué explicación competente podía darle a mis padres cuando se enteraran que, de hecho, su hija sería una persona divorciada.

—El tequila es sólo alcohol —murmuré, con cabezonería—, es imposible que me haya dejado en el limbo.

—¿Quieres probar?

—¿Me vas a invitar a beber en un situación así? —pregunté.

Él se volvió para mirarme fijamente, encogiéndose de hombros. Tenía unos grandes y astutos ojos verdes que me hicieron comprender un poco por qué lo había elegido a él en mi estado de ebriedad. Nunca lo hubiese admitido sin alcohol en sangre, pero Edward era atractivo desde cualquier ángulo del que se lo viese.

—Quizás te haga bien para relajarte un poco —apuntó, con una sonrisa torcida.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, tragando pesado.

—¿Estás disfrutando de la situación? —mascullé.

—Más de lo que creí posible —confesó—. No sé si como esposa, pero me gustas, Isabella. Tienes una personalidad bastante… particular.

—¿Hosca y desagradable?

—Yo más bien diría… diferente.

Suspiré y volví a dirigirle una mirada de desconfianza a aquel particular espécimen. Algo en su apariencia me resultaba familiar y ciertamente encantador. No era la evidente atracción que cualquiera hubiese podido sentir por alguien guapo como él, sino más bien una sensación de comodidad. Él era un inminente desconocido, una persona que había caído de la nada en mi casa diciendo que estaba casado conmigo; sin embargo, no me sentía perturbada por ello en una forma aterradora... sólo estaba molesta, pero era más por su inoportunidad que por su llegada en concreto.

—Entonces... ¿quieres ir a beber algo?

—No lo creo —mumuré de vuelta—. Hay una lluvia de muerte afuera y, créeme, un chapuzón por día es suficiente.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me permitirás quedarme aquí? —inquirió él, inclinándose un poco para sonar confidente.

—No.

—¿Y la lluvia?

—Tengo paraguas —gruñí—. Mañana llegan mis amigos, ¿eso no te dice nada?

—No he tenido tiempo de reservar un hotel —insisitó él—. Mañana me iré. Sólo por esta noche..., ¿por favor?

Aparté mi mirada de sus suplicantes ojos esmeralda, resoplando con más furia de la que sentía. Con tal que diéramos el asunto por zanjado momentáneamente, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Después de todo, el hecho de tener un _marido _no era tan preocupante si no había anillo, ¿cierto? No estaba planificando andar mostrando un acta de casamiento por la vida, por lo que la llegada de mi familia no era algo tan inquietante, pensando las cosas con la mente un poco más despejada. Resolveríamos aquello y todo quedaría como antes.

—Vale, vale, vale —murmuré, dándole una rabiosa mirada de soslayo—. Dormirás en el sofá y, en caso que alguien pregunte, tuviste un accidente en la calle y yo te recogí —advertí.

Sonrió suavemente, alzando una de las comisuras de sus labios.

—No tengo realmente el aspecto de alguien que ha sido atropellado.

—Puedo romperte una pierna ahora, si gustas —propuse intencionalmente, una falsa sonrisa en mis labios.

—Accidente, entendido.

Edward se quedó allí sentado frente a mi ordenador, mientras yo me encargaba de nimiedades, como preparar la cena o evitar que la idea de tirarme por la ventana se cruzara nuevamente por mi cabeza. Después que mi acompañante me mostrara todos los papeles que, de hecho, confirmaban legalmente que estábamos casados, los dos proseguimos con la búsqueda se soluciones en red. Aparentemente muchas películas hablaban sobre los matrimonios por accidente de gente ebria, pero no era algo muy común en la vida real. Puesto de una forma menos decorosa: los dos estábamos bastante jodidos. Deberíamos conformarnos con tramitar nuestra separación frente a la ley y ser un par de divorciados con un matrimonio fallido jamás comenzado.

Bostecé, tan sólo para no gruñir. Estaba cansada y frustrada.

—¿No crees que sería mejor irnos a dormir? —preguntó él—. Podemos seguir con esto mañana.

—Supongo que ya da igual —murmuré—. Puedes usar el baño si quieres y te dejaré unas sábanas aquí. Yo me voy a mi habitación.

Después de un gesto seco, me despedí de él, quedándome con la imagen amable de sus ojos verdes. Con pocos ánimos, llevé la ropa de cama a la sala y regresé arrastrando los pies. Con el mismo accionar lento, me cambié y me puse un camisón simple. En la calidez de mi cuarto, me dejé caer en la cama con desgano, pensando en la forma en la que las cosas se habían torcido en tan poco tiempo. De una hora para la otra, había conseguido un marido, que tenía una hermosa sonrisa y, en esos momentos, dormía en mi sala. Hundí mi cabeza en la almohada, intentando no pensar en el asunto. Todo se resolvería; tramitaríamos el divorcio y todos felices...

Imágenes llegaban a mi cabeza como distorsionadas fotografías. Recordé a Alice y Rosalie arrastrándome a un bar, las tres ordenando tragos y criticando a los hombres por... existir. Recordaba también tres jóvenes, el gallardo e inconfundible rostro de Edward destacando entre la multitud. El chiste del vampiro volvió a mi cabeza, mientras la sensación de sus dientes en mi piel me estremercía. Susurros confidentes y torpes pasos nos habían llevado a una habitación que no recordaba con precisión. Sin embargo, pude ver cada pequeño detalle de su cuerpo pasando debajo de mi con un deseo feroz, con una impaciencia de inconsciente comportamiento.

Me desperté jadeando y observé el techo con una expresión lastimera. Giré el cuello, tan sólo para ver los grandes números del reloj señalando las dos y cuarto de la mañana. Tenía que volver a dormir si quería diferir de un zombie al día siguiente, pero las circunstancias me decían que aquello no sería algo fácil de realizar. Con sigilo, opté por levantarme e ir a por una taza de té, teniendo como única intención calmarme un poco y volver a conciliar un sueño más tranquilo.

Salí en pasos controlados y suaves, tratando por todos los medios de no hacer ruido. Con tanta cautela, solté un grito agudo y patético cuando sentí una mano en mi brazo, un cuerpo presionando el mío contra la pared del corredor que conectaba mi habitación con la sala. Me encontré frente al rostro de Edward, serio y de aspecto marmóreo bajo el reflejo de la luna. La única luz nocturna que se colaba por la ventana me permitío ver sus ojos entrecerrados y firmes. Me estremecí, siendo más consciente de la poca distancia entre ambos.

—¿Por qué gemías mi nombre? —susurró, casi gruñó.

Mi rostro comenzó a hervir en cuestión de segundos. No podía ser cierto...

—¿Q-q-qué haces despierto? —intenté evadir su pregunta.

—Tengo problemas para conciliar el sueño... —respondió, dándole una explicación simple a las marcas violáceas bajo sus ojos—, pero no me has contestado.

—Eh... yo... eh... ¿tengo fantasías con Edward Norton?

Él sonrió de lado, con esa mezcla casual de burla y dulzura.

—Está bien —replicó, tan cerca de mis labios que su aliento se sintió como una caricia injusta—, es una sana competencia.

Antes que pudiera interrumpirlo con otra réplica idiota, Edward se ocupó de eliminar la distancia entre nuestros labios, dejándome atónita por unos cuantos segundos. Después de la impresión, sentí como si mi cuerpo hubiese estado repleto de pólvora; una vez encendida la mecha, pasados los instantes previos a la explosión, cada parte de mí había volado en cientos de pedazos, perdiendo cualquier tipo de lógica o coordinación. Las confusas imágenes de mis últimas vacaciones se mezclaban con las manos de Edward sobre la piel de mi espalda. Mis propios susurros quedaban desvirtuados por su boca traicionera, que dejaba suaves besos sobre mi cuello expuesto.

—Esto... está... mal —musité.

—No, de hecho, no —corrigió él, empujándome un poco más contra la pared e impulsándome a enredar mis piernas en su cadera, sus manos bajo mis muslos—. Somos una pareja casada.

—¿Ah?

—Piénsalo como una _nuit de noces _—susurró en mi oído, con aquel acento malditamente sexy—. Me la cobraré por el sexo post-marital de un año que me debes.

Nuevamente mis réplicas se volvieron vanos pensamientos cuando su boca volvió a arremeter contra la mía y ambos hicimos el camino que llevaba a mi habitación entre esos mismos tropiezos y contratiempos que habíamos tenido en mis recuerdos. Edward era hábil, mucho más grácil que cualquier persona que hubiese conocido, pero lidiar con mis dos pies izquierdos no era una tarea fácil, ni siquiera para alguien como él. Incluso la lucha con mi cajonera para conseguir protección tuvo que ser supervisada por la rapidez de sus manos.

Los recuerdos de nuestra noche juntos no hacían justicia a la calidez de su boca descendiendo por la porción de pecho descubierto que dejaba el escote de mi camisón. Una cominación de delicado salvajismo y movimientos concisos me tenían absorbida, tirando de los cabellos desordenados de Edward e intentando contener mis propias voluntades. Alcé su rostro con vehemencia y lo besé, mientras él se encargaba de colar las manos por debajo de la prenda y recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo con ellas. No me importaba. Por primera vez desde que nos habíamos visto nuevamente, no deseaba contradecirlo.

Mi camisón voló por la habitación y en ese momento me percaté que él no llevaba ya su camisa y que su cincelado torso estaba expuesto sobre el mío. Sus manos eran hábiles, su boca mucho más ágil que cualquier cosa que hubiese probado antes; pero nada podía compararse con el sonido de su voz gimiendo mi nombre ronca y furtivamente. Edward Cullen podía cobrarse un año de sexo si nuestros encuentros iban a ser así. Se lo hice saber entre jadeos entrecortados, mientras él seguía moviéndose al compás de un ritmo que iba en aumento velozmente. Él sólo río, de aquella forma que se debatía entre el cielo y el infierno: dulce como el canto de un angel, pecaminosamente encantadora.

—Te tomaré la promesa, _ma belle. _

Lo besé fervientemente, pidiendo para mis adentros que dejara de utlizar aquel acento conmigo si no quería que el desliz mental se convirtiera en algo permanente. El delirio, sin embargo, se extendió por largos e inquietos minutos. Sólo a mitad de la noche, entre agotamiento y sonrisas confidentes, ambos nos sumimos en la calidez del sueño.

Después de todo, no había sido una velada tan mala...

Al día siguiente, me desperté perezosamente, sintiendo un persistente ruido que me estaba molestando. Mis ojos se cruzaron con el rostro angelical de Edward, que dormía tranquilamente a mi lado como si aquel golpeteo no fuese más que el susurro del viento. ¿Acaso no había dicho que tenía problemas para dormir? Pues a mí no me lo parecía, en absoluto.

Con pasos erráticos y un leve mareo me dirigí hacia el recibidor, hallando el origen de los golpes, que estaban volviéndose más y más ruidosos e insistentes. Después de apoyarme unos segundos en la puerta e intentar peinar un poco mi cabello con los dedos, dejé paso libre a mis invitados. Pronto me vi envuelta en el enorme abrazo de Alice, mientras Jasper, su novio, me regalaba una sonrisa a una distancia prudencial de ambas.

—¡Oh, te he extrañado tanto!

—Nos vimos hace dos semanas, Alice, no seas melodramática —murmuré rodando los ojos, aunque ella sabía que estaba bromeando.

—¡Sí!, ¡pero tengo tantas cosas que contarte! —replicó ella, con su usual entusiasmo—. ¡Italia es tan hermoso!

Ambos jóvenes entraron al apartamento y se dirigieron a la sala. Cuando estaba por dejarlos allí, dispuesta a hacer el desayuno para los tres, Alice señaló el sofá.

—¿Por qué hay sábanas aquí?

_Oh._ Tragué pesado.

—Verás...

Ella no esperó. Simplemente se acercó hacia el sofá, cogió la arrugada ropa de cama y se la acercó al rostro. Una mirada pícara destelló en su rostro; aquella mirada a la que, después de años de amistad, había aprendido a temer. Sin una pizca de vacilación, salió de la sala y se dirigió en grandes zancadas por el corredor hasta alcanzar la puerta de mi habitación. La seguí de cerca, deteniéndome justo detrás de ella.

Sus pícaros ojos avellana me miraron bajo sus pestañas, mientras sonreía.

—¿Un hombre en tu cama? —preguntó, incrédula—. ¿Quién es él?

—Oh, es sólo una consecuencia del tequila.

Alice frunció el ceño, pero no estaba con ánimos de explicar. Simplemente la empujé fuera de la habitación, con una sola frase y una sonrisa forzada:

—Déjame alistarme.

Cerré la puerta fuertemente en sus narices, dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro. Me apoyé sobre mi lado de la cama, con las piernas hacia afuera, pasándome una mano por el cabello y pensando en lo que diría a continuación. Sin embargo, unas manos en mi cintura distrajeron mi atención por completo, enviando un placentero escalofrío por mi cuerpo agarrotado. Unos satinados labios se posaron sobre mi hombro, dejando una delicada caricia.

—¿Debería haber comprado limón y sal en lugar de flores? —preguntó Edward con voz dulce y ronca, su aliento cálido contra mi oído haciéndome sentir extrañamente relajada.

Sonreí de lado y él me devolvió el gesto, posando su mano sobre mi mejilla y girando mi rostro, lo suficiente como para darme un suave beso sobre los labios. El delicado beso pronto se conviritió en un apasionado contacto entre ambos, que acabó con nuestras respiraciones irregulares y todos mis problemas echados momentáneamente bajo la cama.

Si mis mañanas iban a ser así, quizás debía comenzar a beber tequila más seguido.

Y comprar un anillo, claro.

**…**

**¿Hola a todos! Primero que nada, lo sé: estoy atrasada con las otras historias, pero simplemente no estoy en mis mejores días de concentración para escribir y los oneshots son cosas que me salen espontáneamente, que no requieren estar tan metido en la trama como en las historias largas —sobre todo como es el caso de **_**The Bad Guy, **_**que está cercana a darme un dolor de cabeza crónico jajaja. **

**Este oneshot lo he escrito para el concurso aniversario de Twilight Fanfics, un genial grupo de Facebook que se encarga de recomendar historias de la saga. La idea era que la historia girara en torno a un aniversario, y bueno... me nació esto tan espontáneamente que no pude hacer más que escribirlo y publicarlo. Simplemente espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Hacia tiempito que no publicaba un OS por acá :) Va para Lu, que me ha estado ayudando un montón últimamente y que dentro de poquito anda de festejo de su mayoría de edad.  
**

**En fin, volveré pronto con un nuevo capítulo de **_**The Bad Guy **_**y, para los que me leen en FictionPress, sólo les pido un poquitito de paciencia con **_**Wicked Game. **_

**Eso es todo. Nos leemos gente. Espero sus comentarios al respecto, que son lo único agradable en época de exámenes, creanmente. Chequear mi correo para leer reviews es mucho más emocionante que hacerlo para leer resúmenes, apuntes y demás cosas que me llegan. **

**¡Saluditos! Nos leemos pronto. Millones de gracias a quienes leen y comentan. **

**MrsV.**


End file.
